The Dirt's Much Clearer on the Other side
by Spice of Life
Summary: Written for Silver Yukai-sama's challenge. NEVER GOING TO BE UPDATED.


Okay, well, since I haven't written anything in awhile now, and since I'm always up for a challenge, I have done just that. This was written for **Silver Yukai-sama's** challenge.

Hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do _not _own Holes. I do in my dreams, but I also danced with a banana named Bob wearing tights in my dream too...

XX

"When the chips are down and the stakes are high, you can _always_ count on one man to higher them. One **single** man—his name? **X-Ray**."

"_Shut up_, Zig." X-Ray growled, interrupting Zigzag's commentary. X-Ray and a few other boys from different tents were gambling for shower tokens, and _so_ far, X-Ray was winning.

Ignoring X-Ray's comment, Zigzag continued. "Easy goes in for the kill...a **rock**? Man, that's _weak_ sauce...oh, a **Backstreet Boys** CD is along for the ride, let's hope it's the one with '_Shape of My Heart'_...X is pausing for a moment, and is that a look of _worry_ in his eyes?"

"You're not helping, **Zig**." Squid whapped him across the back of the head after a look of annoyance had been shot at them by their leader.

"Or could it be a look of triumph? Oh, and yes it is! A **royal flush**! X-Ray is the winner! How do you like _dem_' apples? Hand in your shower tokens boys, I _hope_ you brought along some deodorant." X-Ray smiled greedily as 10 shower tokens, a _rock_, and the **Backstreet Boys** CD were passed into his awaiting hands.

Looking at the back of the CD list, he tossed it into the nearest trashcan, proclaiming, "It doesn't even have '_Bye, Bye, Bye'_ on it!". Throwing the rock at some random guy from E-tent, the Poker-Master made his way out of the Wreck Room, and over to the showers...but not before handing Armpit two of the shower tokens, and telling him he needed one as soon as possible...

XX

Ally Babraush sat on a bus that smelled like it had gone through a car wash with low-fat spoiling cottage cheese. Or maybe it was the guy sitting beside her. She couldn't really tell, as she was holding her nose tightly shut so the lingering smell wouldn't reduce her brain to that of a vegetable.

This would seem to be a normal everyday situation to some...riding the bus, trying not to let the dude beside her know that she could smell him from a mile away...and she would have told him too, if it weren't for the fact that he had a gun.

Yeah, a _gun_. She wondered what would happen if the gun accidentally went off...his finger _was_ pretty close to the trigger, after all...

She smiled at him as they bounced in a rhythmic fashion over several potholes in the dusty road—he glared at her.

_'Well **fine** then Mr. I-Have-a-Gun-Which-Makes-Me-So-Cool'_ She thought drearily, '_just as long as you keep your smelly self awaaaaay from me.'_

Obviously he could not read minds, because he did not move away from her. No, on the contrary, he sat in the seat across from her and _stared_. Perhaps he wanted a staring contest. Whatever he wanted, he obviously didn't know, because when she began to stare back at him, he huffed at her and gripped his shiny gun tighter. Like she was some sort of a threat...

"_Cool"_' She whispered under her breath, puffing out her chest and growling slightly. A mean look splattered across her face, she looked over to the guard, mentally daring him to come within 2 inches of her. Then again, if he got within two inches of her, she probably would have died from the smell...

"You think you're tough?" He asked, noticing her look that clearly said, '_Just **try** to contain me. I shall bite you.'_

"Uh..._not_ really..." Not to someone with a gun, at least. Settling back into her worn leather seat, she chipped some of her blue nail polish off her index finger. She wiggled. She licked her lips. She sighed loudly, realizing there was no way to deny it...she _needed_ lip gloss. This was, of course, something that wasn't going to happen, because Camp green Lake Rules stated that clearly, absolutely _NO_ makeup was to be allowed into camp.

Not fair, really. Ally _never _wore makeup, but lip gloss was something that she counted on for survival—chapped lips meant licking them, and licking your lips leads to canker sores, which are _never_ pretty.

Oh well, she would have to make due. She couldn't call her mom and tell her to sneak some into the mail for her—she was pretty sure that would be against the CGL law, and she had already broken one too many...

Retreating to the far depths of her mind, Ally remembered the reason she was headed to camp. One simple thing that she had done had lead to her trekking on a smelly bus to a place where not even weeds would grow...

She had stolen her neighbor's new car...and wrecked it. She remembered it all like it was yesterday...from when she first saw the neighbor's car, '_Wow, the neighbor's new car is **hot!'**_ up into right after she crashed, '_Okay, that tree was **so** not there before!'_

It was something done on impulse, something she hadn't thought about before she did it. Okay, so that was a lie right there. She had thought about it—_kind of_...she hadn't really thought about the consequences if she had crashed...because she was _sure_ she wasn't going too.

One thing she had never taken account for...the fact that she didn't even know _how_ to drive. It would have been a smart thing to think of before she had pressed down the acceleration pedal, but of course...she hadn't.

Her parents couldn't believe her—they really couldn't. She didn't blame them, because neither could she, really. It was so weird—one minute she was sitting on her front porch counting how many guys with no shirts on were walking by, and the next minute she was revving up the engine in the little red convertible, and pulling out of the driveway. Luckily her neighbors, the Johnstons, were away on vacation in Malibu and her parents were at work, because they _definitely_ would have heard her screaming with exhilaration as she sped down the street.

When she pulled out of the driveway, she had absolutely _no_ idea where she was going...so she had pulled into the street two houses down, and crashed the shiny new fender right into the flaking bark of a maple tree.

Steaming up, Ally remembered the voice that had sentenced her to Camp Green Lake for 12 miserable months...and no, it wasn't that of a judge's, but that of her moms. Her parents had _personally_ sent her to Camp Green Lake...it was either there or Boot Camp, and since CGL had wanted to test a new co-ed idea, she was Green Lake bound.

'_It had **better** have a lake...and a hot lifeguard to go with it.' _She thought, breaking out in a crazy grin; it must have worried the guard, because he gave her an evil eye, returning the '_Look-at-me-I'm-Mr-Hott-Stuff'_ look that she had shown him earlier.

'_Dust...dust...dust...'_ Ally sung to herself, looking out the window. '_Dust, dust, and more dust...dust, dust here, dust dust there,_ _everywhere you look it's dusty...'_

"So, do they have a lake or a pool?" Ally asked, deciding to make conversation with the guard. He merely grunted at her, so she turned back around, facing her window. _'Dust, dust here, dust, dust there, want some dust, well we got plenty here...'_

_XX_

_More chapters too come! Don't forget to review!_


End file.
